


Nightbird and the Fashion Designer: The Semantics of Sexuality

by ctbn60



Category: DCU, Glee
Genre: Clark Kent - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Glee - Freeform, M/M, Smallville - Freeform, conner - Freeform, dcu - Freeform, lex luthor - Freeform, nightbird - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon has two dads. Rachel has two *gay* dads. There is some confusion over the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightbird and the Fashion Designer: The Semantics of Sexuality

Fanfiction Cover and Fic Recommendation - The Continuing Adventures of Nightbird and ...Part 2 

And onto part two...  
[Fic: Nightbird and the Fashion Designer: The Semantics of Sexuality](http://nicnac918.livejournal.com/66779.html)

 

Title: Nightbird and the Fashion Designer: The Semantics of SexualityAuthor: [](http://nicnac918.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nicnac918.livejournal.com/)**nicnac918**  


Fandom: Glee, DCU

Pairing: Klaine

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Word count: 3052

Summary: Kon has two dads. Rachel has two *gay* dads. There is some confusion over the difference.

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit  
AN: Second in the [Nightbird and the Fashion Designer](http://nicnac918.livejournal.com/tag/series-nightbird%20%26%20the%20fashion%20designer) series

AN2: The Kon in this is pretty much an amalgamation of whichever bits of canon work for me. The three key things to know are a) Lex headed up the lab that created Kon, b) Kon's genetic origins are more or less an open secret among the Justice League, and c) Clark wasn't temporarily dead when Kon first arrived on the scene.

  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/nightwingchaptertwo_zps29e8caf0.jpg.html)


End file.
